Why Minato's Life is Interesting
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: A collection of amusing little scenarios and scenes from the world of Sekirei.
1. I Choose You!

**Author's Notes: **Those of you are familiar with my stories know I have one called, 'Why Kakashi should never read out loud.' It is basically a collection of amusing little scenes and scenarios my twisted mind comes up with for the characters in Naruto. They are really too short to be one shots so I just collect them all and stick them in that title. This will be something similar for Sekirei characters. I may make one for Rosario Vampire eventually too. Sorry for the first one being so short.

XXXXXXXXXX

I got this idea from a review from 'keplo.' He wrote:

'Seriously something like pokemon with hot women would be much better.'

Hmmm, it would probably look something like this:

Seo took out a red and white plastic ball. "I'll use a lightning type! Hikari I choose you!" He threw out the ball.

"In that case I'll use a water type!" Minato said and threw out a similar ball. "Tsukiumi! I choose you!" The ball touched the ground and a beautiful woman materialized.

The two sekirei stood there facing one another. Then…

"Yaaaah!!" Seo screamed as he was hit by a bolt of lightning.

"Seo you bastard!" Hikari shouted. "I don't care if you can't afford the rent on an apartment! I am **not **living in a ball!"

For his part Minato was suddenly grabbed around the throat and was being violently shaken back and forth. "Minato! This is not what I had in mind when I accepted your proposal!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"…"

Maybe we should just leave these two worlds separate.


	2. Different Feathers

**Author's Notes: **In Sekirei Musubi is the first sekirei he meets. In my story 'Minato's One and Only Wife' he meets Tsukiumi first. What if he had met other Sekirei first?

XXXXXXXXXX

**MATSU**

Minato was up in the hidden room where and his sekirei lived within the Izumo Inn.

"Matsu-san, are you sure this helps you?" Minato asked nervously.

"Of course Mina-tan! This is a huge help! As my ashikabi you do want to help your sekirei don't you?"

"Uh, well sure, I just don't understand how this helps you." At the moment he was chained to the bed wearing nothing but a leather collar around his throat.

"Fu, fu, fu you're little Matsu just wants to experiment with you a little to get to know you better." She pulled on her dominatrix mask and took out her whip. "Now the safety word is, 'banana' Mina-tan. Let's start!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**KUSANO**

"Wait please I can explain this!" Minato cried as Child Services were dragging him away in handcuffs.

"Explain it to the judge!" A police officer said in disgust. "A grown man sharing a bed with an eight year old child he's not related to. Your kind makes me sick!"

"But… but…" Unable to reveal the truth behind the Sekirei Plan there was nothing he could say as he was shoved into the back of the police cruiser.

XXXXXXXXXX

**KAGARI**

_Sooo soft, _he thought as he slowly woke up and opened his eyes. He was in bed; his head nestled between a pair of lovely breasts.

"Good morning Minato," Kagari said with an amused grin. "You comfortable?"

It took him a second to recognize Kagari.

"Yaaahh!!" He leapt into the air and out of the bed crashing on the floor.

Kagari let out a weary sigh. "I really wish you would stop doing that every morning. This is a new experience for me to you know."

XXXXXXXXXX

**KAZEHANA**

He groaned as he slowly woke up. His head was killing him. _Wow Kazehana can really put it away. _All along the floor were empty wine and sake bottles. As he slowly woke he felt a warm body stirring next to him.

"Mmmmm, good morning my new love," she said and stretched out luxuriously and was snuggling up next to him." Her huge breasts pressed against him as she placed her sleepy head on his neck. "What time is it?"

Craning his neck a bit he spotted the electric clock. "It's a little after twelve noon."

She yawned and snuggled even closer to him. "Good, it's still early."

"Kazehana, don't you think we should try and get something done today?"

"Like what?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Well, I thought I could try and get a part time job to help pay my own way instead of just relying on you and your M.B.I. card with no limit. And I also thought you might want to train to get ready for the Sekirei Plan and all the battles you'll probably be involved in."

She lifted her head a bit and smiled down at him. _He's so cute and naïve! _"Well we _could _do all that I suppose. _Or _we can stay in bed for awhile as you play with my tits." As she said this she deliberated jiggled her breasts back and forth across his chest.

They didn't get out of bed until about three.


	3. A Special Technique

"Yaaah!" The girl with the long pony tail was slammed to the street by a water dragon.

"Hmmmph! Is that the best you can do number 75?" Tsukiumi asked smugly.

Ever since she had been winged by Minato she hadn't gone out on her own much, she seemed to spend most of her time trying to steal a little of his attention. Today though she had finally gotten fed up with watching him moon over Musubi who, predictably, didn't even realize it. Tsukiumi was willing to admit, to herself but never to anyone else, that she was jealous. Minato cared for all his sekirei, but it was obvious who his favorite was. She had decided she needed to get out of the Inn for awhile.

Then as luck would have it she'd been challenged to a fight. A challenge she was happy to accept as it gave her something else to focus on instead of her frustrations.

Number 75 had been dressed in nothing but denim shorts and a white cotton T shirt. Now drenched it quickly became apparent she wasn't wearing a bra. Her large breasts were clearly outlined. Getting to her feet she began to whip around a long steel chain that she used as her weapon. "Don't underestimate me number 9!"

"Akane!" A dark haired man shouted and ran up to her.

"Keitaro!" The girl called happily. "Quick! Give me a kiss!"

With a nod he grabbed hold of her around her waist and pushed his mouth down on hers. Wings of light appeared to surround her.

Tsukiumi grunted and readied herself. The first time she had ever faced sekirei using a norito had been against Hikari and Hibiki with their pig of an ashikabi Seo. Then she had been stunned at the power difference from their attacks after receiving a kiss. Even if 75 seemed to be rather ordinary she might be quite dangerous now that she'd been charged up.

Akane ended the kiss and Tsukiumi waited to face her. But rather than turn around she continued to look up into her ashikabi's face. "Keitaro," she cooed gently.

"Akane," he said. He placed a hand on her wet shirt and began fondling one of her breasts.

"Ahhhhhhh," she gasped and shuddered as he eagerly touched and squeezed her.

Tsukiumi stood rooted to the spot unable to move. "Wh… wha… what the hell are you doing?!!"

Not seeming to even notice her Keitaro stepped back just long enough to pull her wet T shirt up and over her head before tossing it. He then started to suck and play with her large breasts with both hands. "Oh Akane you're so beautiful!"

"Ah, ah, Keitaroooo, yeeeesssss, oh yesssss!!"

"Hey!! Stop that! You can't do that out in public!!" Tsukiumi shouted. For some reason though she didn't seem able to take advantage by using her power to attack, she didn't think she could even move or look away. Her heart was beginning to pound and she could feel her body heat rising.

"Ah, Keitaro I want it! I want it right now!" She cried.

She knelt down and quickly began pulling down his pants.

That's when Tsukiumi felt the blood gush out of her nose and fainted.

XXXXXXXXXX

When she came to the street was empty. Both number 75 and her ashikabi were long gone. As Tsukiumi got up and cleaned off the blood she realized that she had been rendered completely helpless. Had number 75 wanted to she could have eliminated her with ease. Taking off she headed back to the Inn.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Special training?" Minato asked.

"Uh, that… that's right," Tsukiumi said with a nervous blush one her face. "There's this special technique I want to try that can render an opponent totally helpless. But… well, it requires the ashikabi to be present. Would you be willing to help me with it?"

"It's not dangerous for him is it?" Homura asked.

"No," Tsukiumi answered quickly. "If… if you don't want to it's fine."

"Of course I'll help you Tsukiumi," Minato said with a grin. "I'm happy to do anything I can for you."

"So you'll help me with this no matter _what _you have to do?"

He nodded. "I will, I promise."

"All right then," she took a hold of his arm. "Come on, we can't perform this here. I have a special place in mind where we can work on it."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wh… why are we in a love hotel Tsukiumi?" Minato asked nervously.

"I thought it the best place to work on this." She said. Before she lost her nerve she pulled down the front of her dress revealing her breasts to him. "Now remember you promised to help me no matter what."

Minato stood there, mouth open, staring at her huge magnificent tits. "Wha... what sort of training is this?"

She took hold of his hands and placed them on her breasts. "I call it the, 'distract and shock your enemies by having sex in public' move."

Blood shot from his nose and he promptly collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly midnight by the time the two of them got back to the Inn. Musubi was outside waiting.

"Minato-sama, Tsukiumi, where have you been? Musubi and everyone else have been worried!"

Pale from blood loss Minato shuffled past her towards the door. "Sorry," he muttered wearily. He seemed utterly spent.

"Minato," Tsukiumi called out. "The training went very well today but I am a _long_ way from satisfied. From now on we will practice every single day!"

"Every day?' He whispered.

"Yes!" She called out. "I mean to get that move down perfectly no matter how long it may take." Despite sounding confident a blush could be seen on her face.

Hearing talk about training Musubi began to jump up and down. "Musubi too! Musubi too! I want to train too with Minato-sama and Tsukiumi! Let's make it a threesome!"

A small lake of blood flew from his nose and he collapsed. Minato had to be rushed to the hospital for an emergency transfusion.


	4. The clear winner

**Author's Note: **This was inspired by a review from 'MistressWinowyll'

XXXXXXXXXX

One day Kazehana and Takami ran into each other.

"Kazehana," Takami said coolly.

"Takami," Kazehana replied just as formally.

The old bitter rivalry between them had been left unspoken for years, but now that Kazehana was her son's sekirei things had changed.

"So, how is Minaka doing?" Kazehana asked politely.

"He's the same as usual," Takami replied with a cool grin. "You're **not **still obsessed about him are you?"

Kazehana smirked. "Of course not, my new love is a much better catch."

Takami burst out laughing. "Oh come on now, you don't actually believe that? I mean I'm his mother and I love him. But even I can see he doesn't compare to his father. I mean Minaka is a genius who founded M.B.I. and turned it into a hugely successful and powerful multi-national."

"Minato is clever and always tries his very best to help those around him."

"Minaka is handsome."

"So is Minato."

"Minaka is extravagant and has flair."

"Minato is sincere and doesn't care about appearances."

"Minaka has drive, ambition, and a zest for life."

"Minato is hung like a horse and can go like a beast for an hour at a time until he has me begging for mercy."

"Gak!!" Takami toppled over as the mental image struck home.

Grinning Kazehana winked and made a 'V' with her fingers. "Winner."


	5. It could have been worse

Kagari woke up one morning and rolled out of bed automatically. Without much thought he headed to the bathroom to begin the morning rituals and get ready for the day. Recently he'd been feeling strange. He'd noticed his body heating up at odd intervals, but most often when Minato was nearby.

His old adjuster Takehito had warned him that his body was unique, even for sekirei. His power and his DNA were not 100% stable and might be subject to peculiar change. Because of this unusual condition there was a chance that no one out there had the ability to wing him.

But lately he was beginning to fear that he just might have found his ashikabi. He was also worried as to just what sort of changes might be taking place.

Still half awake he flipped up the lid of his toilet to relieve himself. Reaching down he seemed to be having trouble finding, 'it.' Opening his eyes he looked down to try and focus.

That's when he saw a certain part of his anatomy had just been changed into its female counterpart.

XXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagari's blood curdling scream had every awake and outside his door in a flash.

"Kagari-san!" Miya cried out worriedly. "Are you all right?"

The door to his room opened with a slam. He was standing there with a huge ball of fire in his right hand and murder in his eyes. "Minato you are a dead man!"

"Wha… what did I do?" He asked in a quaking voice.

In the next instant he was running for his life as fire streaked all around him and as Musubi, Kusano, and Tsukiumi tried to save him.


	6. What if it was reversed?

**Author's Notes: **This scenario inspired by 'MistressWinowyll' yes, you really are my mistress. What might happen in the sekirei were male and Minato female?

XXXXXXXXXX

Last night they'd thrown a huge party to celebrate trying to get Kune and his ashikabi Haruka out of The capitol.

Minata slowly opened her eyes. "What the..."

Kazehito was lying on her right. Mato was asleep on her left. Musubo meanwhile was snoring with his head on her belly and his arms wrapped around her legs.

She couldn't quite remember what had happened last night but for some odd reason her ass, pu96y, and throat were soar and she seemed to be sticky all over.


	7. Bath time can be fun

**Author's Note: **This chapter came to me as a PM from, 'MistressWinowyll.' I did edit a little but 90% of the words are hers as is 100% of the story idea.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kazehana was lying in a hospital bed in MBI's special medical facilities. There was a cast on her right leg, the result of a battle against some of Mikogami's sekirei. It wasn't a bad injury, she was just feeling a bit bored.

Minato had promised to come by and visit her though. That opened up all sorts of possibilities, living at the Inn with all the others alone time with her love was the most treasured and rarest of all commodities. _Fu, fu, fu_ _I should make the most of it._

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato arrived just as he'd promised to. Kazehana gave him a demure smile when he entered with a small bouquet of flowers. They chatted for a little bit, then Kazehana who looked at the clock on the wall and announced, "Well, this is uncomfortable."

"What, Kazehana-chan?" Minato asked.

"I need help with something...something I can't do on my own." She looked at him with a hopeless expression.

"Oh? Is there any way I can help?" He offered

"Well… I wouldn't want to trouble you," she said.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Kazehana-chan whatever it is I'm happy to help."

"You sure Minato-kun?" Her eyes light up with mirth. He was just so sweet!

"Sure," he said.

"Well all right then, I need a sponge, that small tub," she pointed off to the side of the room, "filled with hot water, and a hair tie."

"Uhm, okay, Kaze-chan." Minato sounded a bit nervous as he got the tub into the bathroom. The sound of water spilling into the plastic tub could be heard.

Kazehana sat herself higher on the pillows, fluffed her hair a little, propped her exposed good leg at a naughty angle, and arched her back just a bit. The sheet of the bed and the hem of the hospital gown exposed enough of her hip and thigh to peek out the plain but very taunt cotton white panties against her skin.

"Kaze-chan, I hope it's not too hot." He staggered out of the private bathroom with the tub in his hands. "Did you want soap…" he stopped when he saw the expanse of soft skin and luscious curves of his Wind Sekirei lounged out before him.

"Right there," she gestured languidly to a small box on the counter just across from him. She pretended not to notice where his eyes were staring.

"Right...there?" he gulped. The tub starting to tilt dangerously to one side... a small splash of water woke him from his reverie.

"Soap, Minato-kun. Yes, I'll need some."

"Hai," he placed the tub on a chair and got the soap for her. He brought it over to her still in its box.

"In the water, Minato-kun." she said in a whispered, womanly voice.

"Eh? You... me... in… in the water?" His face was turning red

She giggled playfully. "No, silly," she took the soap from his hands and showed it to him. "If I wanted us both in the water, we'd need a real tub, hmm? Maybe a nice," her voice deepened, "long," her eyes narrowed at him, her teeth took in her bottom lip and bit, "shower where we can wash each other's backs? That sounds painfully," she sighed the word, "_good_, doesn't it, Mi-na-kun?" She leaned against his side with nothing but her thin hospital gown on as she purred his name in his ear.

Gulp.

"The soap, you silly boy." She teased and pulled away from him, her eyes lingering on his lips but then glancing at his hands. "I need the soap in the water." Kazehana tilted her hand to the tub of water and pushed the box into his hands. "I can't open it. Would you mind?"

"N-No, Kaze-chan...of course, not."

She turned her back to him, shifting to settle comfortably on her hip. Pulling her hair over one shoulder, she pointed to the knot holding her gown  
together. "Mina-kun? Please?"

Hands trembling his fingers were barely able to skim across the fabric of her shoulders.

"You don't have to be afraid, Mina-kun," she said softly. I am your wife and I trust you."

_You probably shouldn't_, he thought to himself, but he gave a light tug and the knot came loose. He watched as the gown slid down her back.

The door opened and in walked a nurse with long auburn braids going down the back of her head, very round glasses, curvy hips and bust, and a perverted giggle that caught their attention instantly.

"Excellent!" Matsu cried, bouncing up and down with a basin and sponge in  
each hand. Her hentai sense had alerted her that something might happen when Min-tan visited today. She'd decided it was worth the risk to make one of her rare forays outside the Inn.

"Matsu! It isn't what it looks like!" Minato jumped away guiltily.

"Not yet it isn't," Kazehana pouted, eying the girl with annoyance, but then appreciation.

"Fu, fu, fu...are we...experimenting?" Her fingers clutched the air in front of her, a small ribbon of drool sliding down the side of her lips.

"No!"

"Yes."

Kazehana and Minato said at the same instant. Turning to look at each other, Kazehana redirected her attention back to Matsu. "I have an idea; you help me with my sponge bath..."

"Heh, heh, heh..."

Minato paled.

"And if Mina-kun wants to just sit and watch, he can."

Click.

Matsu locked the door, sashaying over to the soapy water. The sound of water splashing and the sight of Matsu in her nurse's outfit getting her hands and arms wet made him fidget.

"Now..." Kazehana glanced over her shoulder to the very eager looking Matsu, "Be gentle with me."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Why is this door locked? _Takami wondered with aggravation. She slid her master key card into the slot and it opened with a slight 'click.' "Minato, the nurses said you were still here. Musubi and Tsukiumi have both called wanting to know when… Gah!" The sight that greeted Takami was one no mother should see their son in. At least not once they more than four or five.

Minato was covered in soap suds sandwiched between Kazehana and Matsu. Water glistened on their naked bodies as they washed a submissive Minato with their breasts, hands, and legs. Both were shamelessly licking him and teasing him, making him moan their names.

"Minato!!" Takami shrieked wishing desperately to be struck deaf dumb and blind.

He stared at his mother feeling helpless, and caught in the act. "I… I just came to bring flowers! I swear!" He cried.

Matsu and Kazehana just glanced at each other then at Takami. "Do you have a sponge? We could really use a third." Kazehana offered innocently.

THUMP.


	8. The intervention

"Okay, why am I here again?" Homura asked.

"Quiet Homura!" Tsukiumi barked. "As one of Minato's wives aren't you also worried about his odd behavior?"

"I don't really consider myself to be his wife," Homura said dryly.

"Uh, excuse me?" Minato asked timidly. "But what is this all about?" At the moment he was sitting in a chair in his room surrounded by all his sekirei save for Kusano who was at the zoo with Miya at the moment.

"Fu, fu this is an interventions Minato-kun," Kazehana told him with a playful wink. "We decided we needed to step in and take action."

"An intervention?" He asked in confusion.

"Ku, ku, ku that's right Min-tan," Matsu said rubbing her hands together in a vaguely obscene way.

"But I don't have a drinking problem," he said. "If anyone needs an intervention…" he glanced at Kazehana who had her usual oversized bottle of wine with her.

"It's not that sort of intervention Minato!" Tsukiumi said loudly. "This is an intervention to convince you to do your proper duty to your sekirei!" She blushed slightly. "We… we want you to behave like a proper ashikabi."

"What do you mean?" He asked worriedly. "How have I not been a good ashikabi?"

"You've been neglecting your duties to us," Matsu snorted as a line of drool leaked out of her chin.

"I don't know how you mean," Minato told them.

"Musubi and the others all want to start having sex with Minato-sama!"

Minato turned red. "Se… sex?! But… but… wouldn't I be taking advantage of you if I tried to force any of you to do that?"

All of his sekirei, even Homura groaned and looked at each other. "Minato! I love you very much," Tsukiumi announced sharply. "But as your proper wife I must tell you that you are an idiot!"

"Tsukiumi…"

"Let us review some of the things each of us have said and done since meeting you." Tsukiumi nodded to Musubi.

Musubi stepped forward and began. "I have slept alone with Minato-sama, undressed in front of him, taken a bath with him, pressed his hand to my breast so he could feel my heart beat, and told him I would gladly accept anything he wished to give me."

Matsu took a step forward. "I tried to force my overheated body on him in the bath the very first time we met, I have offered, hell I have _begged _him to have an experiment with me, I have stripped in the hall way for him, and I have slept with him."

Tsukiumi stepped forward. "I declared I was your legal wife, that alone should have implied certain… husbandly duties. I have offered to scrub your back; I have confessed my feelings for you and even placed your hand upon my breast as I asked you to take me into your embrace…"

"When the hell did this happen?!" Matsu yelled.

Tsukiumi turned a deep red but ignored the question. "I too have slept with you."

Kazehana stepped forward. "I gave you an extraaaaa long kiss that first time, I told you that you were my new love, I cooked for you in nothing but an apron, I told you I was your wife, I've shoved my titties against you every chance I get, and I have slept with you."

All eyes turned to Homura.

"Leave me the hell out of this, I'm leaving." He did just that.

"Coward," Tsukiumi snapped. She turned back to Minato. "Well Minato? Is it not clear that we _all _want to be intimate with you? How could you _possibly _think you would be forcing us to do something we don't want?" She sighed. "And even though I am your legal wife I will allow you to be… intimate with the others, so you do not have to worry about offending me."

"Ku, ku, ku you can have your way with us as much as you want!" Her hands began squeezing the air in front of her.

Kazehana leaned in close and ran a single finger slowly along his jaw and cheek. "We'll do aaaaaaanything you want us to Minato-kun," she purred in his ear.

"Musubi and the others only want to make you happy Minato!"

Turning a deep red and trying to get his heart rate under control he managed to answer. "That… that's really wonderful, but… I still don't think it would be right. It would still feel like you were only doing it because you had to."

The four women shared an annoyed look.

"Plan B," Tsukiumi said. The others nodded.

"Huh?" Minato said back. "What's…. ack! Hey!"

The four **very** frustrated women grabbed him and began tearing off his clothes.

"Musubi wants to go first!"

"As the legal wife I'll be his first!"

"Ku, ku, ku I've got the Viagra injections right here."

"Oooooooh, Minato–kun, you're soooooo biiiiig!"

"Ack! My chastity!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Homura covered up his ears and fled the Inn. He was not sure if he was relieved of jealous that he hadn't joined in.


	9. How to convince Tsukiumi

"Tsukiumi? Why do you want to be the strongest?" Miya asked.

Tsukiumi crossed her arms as she felt a little uncomfortable. "At first it was because I wanted to prove I didn't need an ashikabi. But now… now it's so I can spend my whole life with Minato."

Miya gave her a warm smile. "I see."

"Don't you dare tell Minato this!" She hated admitting she had a vulnerability, and didn't want him to know she was so weak.

"I won't," Miya promised. "Would you like some training? It doesn't seem fait that Musubi get to be the only one to train with me."

"Training?" She said in surprise.

XXXXXXXXXX

Her clothes torn she stood outside as she heard a loud celebration going on inside. _The landlady is scary! I wonder how she got to be that powerful. _Certain Minato would be celebrating with the others she headed in the other direction. She didn't want to argue with him again, she just wanted to get up to her room and go to bed.

As she was going she heard the side door slide open and then shut. "Tsukiumi-san?"

"What is it?" She said sharply and saw him recoil. She regretted her harsh voice, she didn't want to make him angry with her, but her pride wouldn't let her do anything else.

"Tsukiumi-san, have you… have you not changed your mind about helping us?"

"That's right, when I make a decision I never back away from it." She turned away from him feeling flustered and weak. She was acting so tough but she actually felt extremely vulnerable. She was also aware that her clothes had not survived her training session intact and has careful to keep her arms crossed over her chest.

"Tsukiumi," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm worried. If the Disciplinary squad were to show up then Musubi would be the only one who could fight. If something were to happen to Musubi…"

"Minato," she said trying to hide her hurt. "Are you worried about eh mission failing? Or is Musubi you're real concern?"

Minato was not always the swiftest to note things, but even he could hear her pain. "Tsukiumi, I'm sorry for saying something so insensitive."

_Why? Why must he be so kind? _She was afraid to show him what she really felt, but her longing was overwhelming her pride. She took the hand on her shoulder and slowly moved it across her body. "Minato, even though I am your wife you… still haven't touched me.' She placed his hand on her left breast and held it in place. Her face was flushed and she looked at him fearfully. "Would you like to take me into your embrace?"

Through their special connection as sekirei and ashikabi they could both feel each other's heart's thumping. Minato couldn't believe how beautiful she looked or how amazingly soft her breast felt beneath his hand.

"Tsukiumi," he whispered. He stared at her full soft lips and without planning too he leaned forward and kissed her.

Her wings of light appeared and for the second time in her life she felt a glorious heat flow out of her heart filling her completely. _Yes, I remember this feeling. _Her knees felt weak and she stumbled forward. His arms caught her and he held her close.

She looked up into his caring face and the silly argument of the last day was forgotten. "Come with me." Taking him by the arm she led him away.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going somewhere to have our wedding night."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mina-tan!" Matsu called out a moment later. "Kazehana brought the sake!" She looked around but was surprised to find no trace of Minato. "Mina-tan?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukiumi and Minato had found a small love motel not too far from the Inn. She had paid for it with her VIP card.

The two of them were nervously staring at one another, standing in front of a large bed in a room filled with erotic paintings and pieces of art.

"Tsukiumi-san…"

"Tsukiumi," she corrected him in a gentle tone very different from how she normally spoke. "I am your wife; you do not have to be formal with me."

"Tsukiumi, are… are you sure about this?"

She nodded and undid her dress, letting it fall to the floor. "I am very sure Minato. Do you want me?"

His mouth dry he nodded. She was beyond beautiful, she was a goddess made flesh. Nervously he reached out and placed both his hands on her breasts. When she did not object or pull away from him he stepped forward and placed another kiss on her waiting lips.

Her wings of light appeared and she gave a happy gasp.

Another kiss followed and they soon would up on the bed. They were both virgins, but before long had figured out the essentials.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when they returned to the Inn Musubi, Kusano, and Matsu were all out on the porch waiting for them. All three jumped on top of him as soon as he returned. Kusano immediately began biting him.

"Minato-san! Minato-san! What happened? Musubi was so worried about you and Tsukiumi! Musubi was afraid you were attacked or kidnapped!"

Matsu was also upset but for different reasons. "Mina-tan is the worst! How could your experiment with Tsukiumi but not me?"

"Experiment?" Musubi asked blankly.

"Enough you two! Get off him! Kusano stop biting!" Tsukiumi said in her usual no nonsense tone.

Once they were off of him she helped Minato back to his feet. "You should get some rest Minato, since the escape is planned for tonight. I will of course be helping you and Musubi get that weak little number 95 and her ashikabi out of the city."

He looked at her with relief. "Tsukiumi you're going to help? Really?"

"Of course," she said with a grin. "After all you have a _very_ persuasive way of winning me over. I expect you'll be able to get me to do anything you want if you keep convincing me like you did last night."

She had a huge smile on her face while Minato was turning a deep red.

Matsu suddenly grabbed his arm. "Mina-tan! I don't want to help with the plan anymore. I guess you'll have to convince me."

Musubi grabbed his other arm. "Musubi too! Musubi wants to be convinced too!"

He felt a tug on his pants leg and saw Kusano there. "Ku too!"

"Hey!" Tsukiumi said furiously. "As the legal wife I'm the only one he needs to convince!"

Out of nowhere Kazehana appeared and was pressing her huge boobs into his back. "If you convince me I might help you too" She purred.

"Hey! You're not even his sekirei!" Tsukiumi shouted. Despite her shouts it looked Minato was going to have to do a lot of… convincing.


	10. Golf can be fun

Miya was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Homura wandered in. On his shoulder he had a golf club and in his left hand a couple of golf balls.

Miya looked up at him with an amused grin. "Oh my. What have you got there Homura?"

"Oh the owner of the club I host at is taking a couple important business associates golfing Sunday and asked if I'd like to join them."

"Golf! Oh my that brings back memories, Takehito loved to play. We used to play together all the time!"

"I know that's why I'm here now."

XXX

Minato had just finished with his daily chores and was going to inform the land lady and have a quick peek at what she was making. He was about to enter the kitchen when he heard her talking with Homura.

"Well since you have it out may I take a look at it?"

"Be my guest. Have you even touched one since Takehito died?"

"No of course not, though I must admit the feel of having one in my hands."

_What are they talking about? _Minato wondered.

"Oh it really has been much too long," Miya sighed. "Long, straight, hard, with a big head at the end, yes just like I remember. Takehito always let me play with his of course. Yours feels just like his did."

"Well I'm not nearly as skilled as he was; I'm actually new to this."

"Really? I'm a bit surprised; I always thought all men loved to play this game."

"Well I admit I've always been curious, Takehito used to tell me all about playing all the time, but the right opportunity just never came up before."

Minato began to blush.

"I remember the first time Takehito dragged me out to join him. He was sick of playing alone and insisted that as I was his bride it was my duty to join him. I have to admit I found the whole thing boring at first but his enthusiasm won me over. Once I got used to it, it was actually a great deal of fun. I remember how Takehito would stand and cheer whenever he put it in the hole."

_He actually stood and cheered? Well I suppose the girl would take that as a compliment._

"Homura, may I also take a hold of your balls?"

"Sure."

Click, clack, click, clack.

"I had forgotten what it felt like to have a couple balls in my hand."

"Miya I don't mind you holding them but please don't crush them I only have the two."

"Sorry, I sometimes forget my own strength. If I accidentally break them I promise to buy you two new ones."

Minato shuddered.

"So Miya do you think we could go somewhere and have you show me what to do with this thing. I'm very anxious not to embarrass myself in front of the guys."

_In front of the guys?_

"Well I can teach you the basics, but I'm not sure how skilled you'll be in just a few days."

"I'd appreciate whatever you could teach me. I just don't want to look confused out there when I try and put it in the hole."

"Yes I can imagine it would be humiliating if you had trouble finding the hole. Takehito was quite expert at that. He once put it in the hole from twenty feet away. He celebrated for five whole minutes."

_I don't blame him! _Minato thought impressed.

"Did he ever have trouble putting it in all eighteen times?"

_EIGHTEEN? Is that normal?_

"Oh he would have trouble once in a while but I would just pat his shoulder and tell him it was no big deal. He always managed in the end."

"You know having a rod and balls in my hands again really does bring back memories. Do you think I could join you and your associates on Sunday?"

"I'm sorry Miya, but it's going to be sort of a guys' activity. I wouldn't mind but they might feel a little uncomfortable having to perform in front of a woman."

Miya sighed. "Some men are like that. Well since this is going to be about male bonding have you thought of inviting Sahashi along? He is your ashikabi after all; this might be a nice way to spend time with him."

Minato felt the blood drain from his face.

"I don't know," Homura said hesitantly. "I think he's as inexperienced as I am."

"Well then he could learn what to do right alongside of you. I can teach both of you just what to do and let you practice with me. We could make it a friendly threesome."

THUMP!

"Oh my! What was that?"

They found a pale and shivering Minato outside the kitchen door.

XXX

Later after he had recovered Homura tried to invite Minato to come play with him, but Minato told him while flattered he would have to decline.

Though he was a little curious and left the possibility open for the future.


	11. The magical words

As Kazehana and Tsukiumi were alone sharing a hot bath Kazehana leaned over and whispered some advice to her fellow sekirei.

"That… that's ridiculous," Tsukiumi said. She looked at the dark haired beauty suspiciously. "Have you ever actually done that?"

"No, but I'm sure it would work for you." Kazehana said grinning back at the blonde.

"I… I would never do something so ridiculous."

"Suit yourself," Kazehana said with a grin.

XXX

Later that night there was a soft knock on the door to Minato's room.

"Yes?"

"Uh, Minato, may I come in for a moment?" Tsukiumi called.

"Sure Tsukiumi-san."

Tsukiumi entered and quickly slid the door shut behind her. She stood there fidgeting and looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong Tsukiumi?" Minato asked.

Standing straight she spoke. "Ahem, I'm drunk."

Minato blinked in confusion, she hadn't gone out drinking and certainly looked sober.

"What?"

Face turning red she repeated herself more loudly and clearly. "I said, 'I'm drunk.'"

"Oh, well do you want me to get you some coffee?"

"Hey!" She said suddenly furious. She grabbed him by the collar and began shaking him back and forth violently. "I'm blonde and I just said I was drunk! Be a man and take responsibility!"

XXX

On a closed circuit screen Matsu and Kazehana watched as Tsukiumi was pulling off Minato's pants as he pleaded with her to stop.

"Ku, ku, ku you're really evil you know that?" Matsu said.

"What?" Kazehana said innocently. "I just always wanted to see if that line worked.


End file.
